neoplaziafandomcom-20200213-history
Biscuits
Biscuits is one of the many faces of Daemoshiin and is considered one of the weaker ones. He differs from the rest as he is probably the most neutral out of them given his outright insanity and propensity to change his mind suddenly. Personality Biscuits is the epitome of the word "random" which means that in a universe ruled by Chaos , one would expect that he would fit in nicely because of his unpredictable nature, but he seems to have gone a bit overboard with just how out of place he can be. He lives life as if it were a movie or more rightly, a cartoon. He enjoys displays of ridiculous athleticism and power with no other purpose than making a flashy entrance and showing off, meaning that he is fairly ineffective in battle due to the lack of seriousness in anything he does. He can usually be found doing things that one would only find and associate with a piece of animation, be it parts of his body stretching and reforming or him just changing his outfit in seconds by spinning around, the rules of physics and reality seem to be absent for him, allowing him to pull off incredible stunts with an apparent lack of effort. Beneath his guise of batshit insanity there is a genuine human mindset laying there, one laced with anxiety and the desire to be liked by others, which is mainly what leads to him cracking off lousy one-liners and working out intensely to get his body in the shape it's in. He is a bulimic, as well as a drug and alcohol abuser which often gives reason to his madness, though he hides it awfully well and is great at pretending nothing is wrong, mainly due to his incomprehensible nature. At heart he is constantly worried and paranoid, whether it be of the people that surround him or the thought of death itself lurking around the corner so he gives himself much to do so he never gets bored, for if he loses all interest in something, his mind will wander into dark places. His last resort for saving himself from going into a fit of panic is to become very violent and aggressive with all those around him. History Biscuits was effectively the last of all NeverSyncs to be created as a part of Daemoshiin, and as such is the least influenced by any of the other parts. Originally, when the powers were brought out in order to summon Biscuits, it was far too weak to fully sustain him, so only parts of his body came out and even then they were virtually useless, but Daemoshiin added the stored energy he had received from Satsuriku after all these years into Biscuits to give him at least some power and a mind to keep himself occupied, but it wasn't until much later that he was actually put to use. He was split up into five parts: Malcapita (The Head), Dextram (The Right Hand), Laevus (The Left Hand), Voxpes (The Right Leg) and Lexpes (The Left Leg.) Daemoshiin first began a corruption of the four main elements as well as Darkness in order to grant Biscuits more power, which went well for quite a while until it was noticed by Chaos and a few others who commanded a cleansing of the elements so that this would not continue. It was this order that gave Daemoshiin a new idea. The cleansing of the elements required each primal elemental vent to be opened up so that they could be purified by the Guardians of the Elements, so Daemoshiin lay in waiting until each one was opened up, to which he responded quickly by sending in the parts of Biscuits to engulf themselves in the elemental power, which after taking in intense power from Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Darkness, Biscuits became whole. He gained a proper humanoid body and could now act separately from Daemoshiin's commands, bringing him to be a fully sentient being. His first act as a sentient creature was to 'liberate' the elements from Chaos' possession, simply claiming them as his own after he defeated every last one of the Guardians. His sudden theft brought the attention of Chaos, Vezon and Satsuriku who confronted him on the Decaperiodic bridge where all of the elements were held. After a sudden issue surfacing for Vezon and Chaos, they left and put their faith into Satsuriku who remained to fight Biscuits and rip the elements from him, a battle ensued which resulted in victory for Satsuriku who succeeded in retrieving the elements and putting them back in their rightful place while Biscuits opted to escape so that he could live another day. From that point on, Biscuits did nothing but enjoy himself, going to random worlds by jumping through space and wreaking whatever havoc he could muster up, though nothing he did was really detrimental to the balance of the Universe and compared to the rest of the NeverSyncs, he was relatively harmless. He was eventually tracked down by a group of Reapers who managed to capture and imprison him, only for him to repeatedly break out and escape from whatever means they used to hold him in one place as he was not the sort to sit still for long periods of time. Chaos made a deal with him, promising him a place where he could live and continue with his crazy lifestyle but in a way that wouldn't harm the Universe in any fashion, and in exchange for this wondrous place he expected Biscuits to cough up any information he had on Daemoshiin and any of the other NeverSyncs. The transaction was successful and Biscuits was placed inside of an artificial reality machine, putting him in a place where anything he desired could be manifested, it acted as an effective way to prevent Biscuits from becoming bored, as if he lost interest in his captivity then he would surely escape again. Abilities Biscuits has an array of magical powers, many of which being the elements that he stole on the Decaperiodic bridge, making him instantly proficient in all four of the regular elements, as well as darkness. His other major magical power is that of Magnet , a skill that he personally trained with and also his favourite of his powers, he is often seen using it for display purposes and rarely puts it to good offensive use, even when he is fighting a battle that he is likely to lose. The reason for this isn't clear, but upon getting bored beyond compare and letting out a more violent streak, he uses virtually nothing but Magnet to attack his foes. Biscuits is also a skilled elemental synthesist, though he cannot use Fused Magic himself, he can bestow powers such as Meteor and Flare upon others so they can use it. Relations Biscuits is one of the 8 NeverSyncs which makes him a natural enemy of Chaos and any who follow him. Between his brethren he is the weakest and least informed, as he has little idea as to what his purpose is and doesn't speak to any of the other NeverSyncs aside from when receiving orders; which is a rarity. He isn't one to hold onto friends for too long, not really being able to develop friendships with people and never gets emotionally invested in anyone but himself. He only truly stays with those who can keep up with him, people who live a dangerous, fast-paced life like he does. His only other relation to anyone outside of this are The Deceived, whom he met on numerous occasions while being semi-sentient in the original Decursum Temporis, though this form of him wasn't truly Biscuits at the time, the being that Daemoshiin crafted to reside there was the basis for Biscuits' genetic structure. Terminus Biscuits' death is never really seen as he is still locked within Cybarika at the point of his death, however the last remnants of his body and soul are wiped out during the fight between Satsuriku and Exodus, which results in Satsuriku being destroyed as well. Midway during this fight, Satsuriku evokes the latent powers of Biscuits that seem to be intertwined with him for reasons unknown, which summons Malcapita, and given that the elemental powers had already been destroyed by Exodus, it is safe to assume that this summoned beast was the last remaining pieces of Biscuits, that were ultimately destroyed when Satsuriku is killed by Exodus.